Black Hair, Blue Eyes, Gold Hair, Gold Eyes
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Paninya steals Ed's watch. Like she did in the manga. Ed chases her down. Like he did in the anime. Ed traps her in a alley way and then...well...there's a reason it's rated M. Smut, One-shot.


I see that there are no Rated M stories for Paninya (which is BULLSHIT! FTW). So I dropped everything to write one.

Silver: And Action!

Paninya: The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. 'Full Metal Alchemist', 'Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood' and all 'Full Metal Alchemist' movies, games, and products are owned by 'Funimation', 'Aniplex', 'Viz Media' and Hiromu Arakawa. All mentioned products, TV shows/movies, and/or other franchises are owned by their respective owners/parties and/or companies. Please support the official release!'

Black Hair, Blue Eyes, Gold Hair, Gold Eyes

(Pan-Pov)

Geez! Why can't I lose him? I know alchemist are supposed to be tough and all, but damn! This blond little pipsqueak is keeping up with me!

It's been almost an hour! I've gone all over rush valley trying to hold onto this pocket watch I snagged! I've even used up all the ammunition in my left leg.

!

In an alleyway, I sat on a box just to take a break! I haven't worked out this much since I first got my auto-mail legs. Huffing and panting, I knew that this was going to be a sweet victory I would look back at someday.

"YOU THEIF!" or maybe not! There this guy was! The bean sprout who's been chasing me forever! He walked toward me manically with an evil glare piercing my soul! I was scared!

After clapping his hands, he touched the brick wall. Blue light shined from behind me. When I turned around, the fence that used to be there was replaced with a new line of bricks higher than I could jump over!

This wasn't good! I was tired! There wasn't anything to jump on! I couldn't use the canon in my knee anymore! I'm screwed!

"Okay!" I surrendered! The look in his eyes was as if something possessed him! "Here's the watch! I'm sorry!" Pulling it out of my pocket, the silver watch was placed on the ground. I slid it to his feet giving it back.

"You know what I'm here for." The alchemist said walking over the item, "Now give it up!"

I'm confused, "Wah? The pocket watch is right there!" I stated.

Even with him being short, he was still tall enough to look me dead in the face with an immoral scowl.

He slammed his hands together, and then threw the auto-mail fist next to my head making a crater in the wall! The blue light illuminated again from behind the kid. Part of the concrete ground rose into a fourth wall trapping me with him!

"I'm not here for the watch." He let his false hand fall down.

AH! Suddenly, there was a pinching of my clit. His other, real arm, glided over to my breast massaged it.

Playing stupid, "What are you doing to-?" I was cut off with a kiss! He rammed our lips together and let his tongue dance in my mouth! My first kiss was robbed by some Goddamn runt! It was so good! Soft lips and refreshing breath cleared my mind for the brief second.

He leaned into my ear and whispered the last thing someone who was trying to fight me would say, "Spread 'em."

I'm not gonna lie. This guy was cute! The braided blonde hair was a bit of a turn on. So was his baby face!

His metal hand released its small grip and slid up to unbuckle my pants! I moved to pull him away from me. Letting go of my breast, he grabbed my hand and stuck it to the wall. Clapping once again, the brick morphed around my left arm and ankles pinning me!

"Let me go!" I said flailing my free arm at him. If he's gonna rape me, I'm gonna make him work for it!

The kid clutched my wrist squeezing hard enough to force a whimper. Then, off came my top with a swift rip! I picked the wrong day to wash all my bras at once!

Ashamed, my first instinct was to cover my exposed nipples. Normally I'm proud to have 38 C boobs. But now wasn't the time.

That auto-mail hand of his was just too strong! He easily pried my arm up like a rising curtain. The show presented was…come one guys. Do I need to explain everything?

He gazed at my breast like two juicy pieces of fruit.

"Don't you dare!" I snarled. That only pressured him to suckle my tits. His mouth sucked on me while his wet tongue flicked my nipple. The heat of his breath mixed with the cool of saliva was sensational. I was getting wet without any attention to my lower body.

He was like a lustful child! Using my being to please himself, but not doing the obvious! I'm a little great full for that.

Satisfied with my jugs, he squatted down, "Let's see if you don't have the bottom half on today." Can't I catch a break?! It took more out of me than you think not to moan as he made a meal of me! Now he was going for the second course!

My camouflage pants came down easily without the belt. With spread legs, they only went down to underneath my metal kneecaps. Yes, I had panties on. But they were soaked to the core.

"Someone's anxious." He taunted.

"I gave you you're watch back! Now just let me go!" I ordered.

He stared intently at my entrance, "How many other people have you pick-pocketed?" That wasn't any of his business.

"You're the only person I've; OH MY GOD!" He stuck a cold metal finger inside me! The feeling sent my body into an erotic shock! I was on the edge of cumming!

"How many people have you stolen from?" he asked again.

"A few." I lied. Ugh! Another finger went inside me! Two cold steel fingers worked themselves inside me! Spreading and closing. Grinding into the walls. It was excruciatingly good!

I tightened my body trying not to give into his technique! I squirmed as much as possible to get away! These brick harnesses were only doing their job. The one on my wrist started chafing it. I barely noticed that in comparison to the building fire inside me.

"So, I'll ask one more time. How many people have you stolen from? Tell me the truth and you're punishment won't be as severe."

How did it come to this? At the mercy of the man molesting me? Was I really about to confess? My other option was to stop resisting and let him know he got me to cum! No! Fucking! Way!

"I've done it for so long…I can't remember! Please stop!" I begged. I'd rather beg him to stop than give him the knowledge that I want him to fuck me!

Cheerfully, "Nope." Just like that, two more freezing fingers pushed inside me! I could hold it in! The grinding! The pumping! It was too much! I couldn't take it!

"GHAAAA!" My juices showered his makeshift sex-toy. Panting, in relief, I tried to hold in tears.

He was the first man to bring me to orgasm. I've played with myself before, but this was unreal. I actually screamed with my orgasm!

"Looks like you lose." He stood up using my destroyed top for a towel. "My name's Ed Elric."

"Well," struggling to breath, "aren't you classy? What do you mean, 'I lose'? You already stole my first kiss, sucked my melons, and used my vagina as a weight machine. What else could you do to me?!" Why the hell did I just say that? Do all people act this stupid after being finger-banged into an orgasm?

"If you insist!" As quick as a flash, he dropped his pants and boxers! Then…I saw the bulge spring out! His cock standing at firm attention for me!

No wonder he's so brave. Talk about *B.L.C! I guess that explains the huge boots.

"You can't." I falsely pleaded. The tip prodded at my folds sexually mocking me.

"Do I have a virgin?" Ed asked smirking.

"No! Well yes! But…I broke through accidently when I first…why do you care!? It's not like you're gonna fuck me or anything!"

2 seconds was all it took him to penetrate me! That huge cock pushing past my folds and stretching my pussy to the brim!

That romantic voice of his pestered, "Yes. Yes I am."

Ed started to push even further into me! Deeper than anything I've ever put inside. I came again!

"Oh, this gonna be fun." Ed snickered. He started to pump in and out of me! It was breath taking!

My pussy's being pounded relentlessly! Ed's speed couldn't be compared to anything else! The force went through my hips and grinded my ass into the wall!

I fell ill to the sickness! The sick desire for more! To be fucked harder and harder!

I wrapped my only arm around Ed's back! His grip on my hips increased to were it was starting to hurt! The good type of hurt!

Our bodies got closer and closer to one another until we were forced into a tongue-wrestling match. I wish I could take that shirt of his off. I want his whole body so bad!

"Ed!" I said, "Take it off! I want all of you!"

"Sorry," he smiled, "This is a punishment. Remember?" This is my punishment? I'll keep stealing for the rest of my life then!

I was pulling against the restraints in ecstasy. Pushing into them in hopes of putting my legs around his! By the time Ed took my gyrating nipple back into his mouth, my wrist was bleeding.

"Oh God! Oh God!" I chanted. It was brewing again! Another orgasm was gonna hit! I held it in for as long as possible. I didn't just want a fire to burst out. I craved for a tidal wave to drown me!

"Ed! Please! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING AGAIN! AGAIN! OH GOD! **ED! ED! I'M CUMMING ED! AAAAAAHHHHH!**"

This climax left me limp! All tension was gone the moment my pussy let it's juice coat Ed's penis. The trail of blood running down my bicep was just cooling me down.

"It's getting pretty hot." Ed said. Thank you lord! He's taking off his shirt! Those pecs! The abs! His shoulders! Holy shit. I've been reduced to a sex-crazed fan-girl.

The infamous blue lightning generated again. I was free! My dead arm collapsed onto my lover.

His body was just I imagined. Firm yet soft, like a mattress. Fortunately, I wasn't going to sleep just yet! He had to finish!

I thought it couldn't get any better! Like an animal, I encased my libs around Ed into a hug pulling him in as deep as he could go! He plowed my pussy harder and harder.

Faster and faster! I was overwhelmed in dirty pleasure! My eyes refused to work! They went into this half-lidded position unable to open all the way. My tongue lolled out like a horny dog. Which was a dead on description of me at this point.

I was approaching heaven's gate again! My cunt was pulsing again! Again! This man has taken full control of my pussy!

"Ed! I'm gonna cum again!" I proclaimed.

The most glorious two words ever, "Me first!"

A final lip-lock. A final groan. A final thrust. A final climax!

We mixed fluids into the unholy romance. I was a woman now. Forever entitled to this stranger of a man.

!

It took Ed a second to get dressed. He obviously didn't mind the stench of a virgin. I, actually living in rush valley, had to get the aroma of hot male ass off me. So I went home and jumped to the shower.

Letting the cool touch of water wash off Mr. Elric's, I had a smile. Yes, I ran home sporting a top with a giant tear mark through the breast placement. Yes, I got fucked like a dog by a man I just met. Yes, I was placed at the bottom of the ladder when it happened.

So why was I smiling? Ed will fuck me senseless again. How am I so sure he'll be back?

I'm certain this wallet is important!

END

*B.L.C: Bitches Love Canons

Silver: Seriously? I'm the first person to make a Rated M story about Paninya? Damn! This is an ego boost that bothers me!

Paninya: I know I ended up enjoying it. But I can't help but think that there was a way for me to get away that I forgot about in the heat of the moment.

Silver: Like the blade in your other leg?

Paninya:...Fuck you Silver!

Silver: I'll get the lotion.


End file.
